Harry Potter and the Mudblood Revolt
by MVBanno
Summary: This year, a new defense against the dark arts teacher will be around. This year, danger will be around every corner. This year, the purebloods will revolt against the mudbloods.


**CHAPTER 1**

THE STRANGER AT NUMBER 4 

For a cloudy day, it wasn't as cloudy as the mind of one boy that lived at Number 4 Privet Drive. For what seemed like an eternity, Harry potter thought of nothing but his dead godfather. He had experienced the loss of his one hope of living with someone other than the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon Dursley had still hated him, but Aunt Petunia had actually tried to care for him since the day that he came home for the holidays. That had been a year ago, after his fifth year at school. Perhaps things were looking up for him after all. But he still wished that his godfather Sirius Black was still around. At the age of 16, Harry Potter wanted to have more than just the Dursleys for a family.

At this moment, Harry was sitting in his room reading a book. He was doing quite well when his owl Hedwig came swooping in with a dead mouse in her beak. Hedwig, being Harry's pet owl was one of his closest friends. Harry glanced at her and smiled.

"You've been with me through everything haven't you Hedwig?" he asked her. The owl gave a soft hoot in response after dropping the mouse to the floor of her cage. His other 2 best friends that have been with him through tough times were Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. They had helped him through the tests in order to save the Philosopher's stone. They had helped him discover the Chamber of Secrets. They had also aided him in confronting a Prisoner of Azkaban that turned out to be his godfather Sirius. Most recently they had helped him break into the Ministry of Magic to stop Voldemort's latest attack. It was here that they had learned the greatest mystery. Why Harry was connected with the dark lord. It had in fact been induced by a prophecy stated long ago by professor Trelawney. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again, but this was a tough wait. The memory of Sirius' death still haunted him, the same as when Voldemort had murdered one of his fellow schoolmates in his 4th year at Hogwarts. But now he was hungry, so Harry decided to get some dinner.

Harry walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. There was Uncle Vernon and Dudley at the table and Aunt Petunia was over by the stove, cooking something. Vernon glanced over at Harry but said nothing. He didn't want to say anything that Harry could use against him when sending letters to his friends at that so-called Order. He knew that Uncle Vernon would not do anything he'd regret. That did not mean that he was going to be any less nasty to Harry than he usually was. Aunt petunia glared at him as Harry sat down at the table.

"Say not a thing," said Vernon. Harry hadn't planned on saying anything anyway. Harry wondered what he was going to do this day. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Get the door," Petunia said coldly. To be honest, it wasn't a completely cold voice, but Petunia had never been excitable when Harry was around. Harry quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen. He walked through the hallway and opened the door. Standing outside was a man. He wore all black with only his glasses seemingly of color besides his brown eyes. He had black hair, and his skin was not completely white, and yet he wasn't completely tanned. The man just stood there looking at him.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry just stood there and slightly nodded his head. The man simply pushed Harry aside and walked into the house. The house seemed interesting. The man glanced around and liked what he saw. He walked toward the kitchen, and Harry thought something bad would happen. The man walked into the kitchen and Petunia jumped. She saw the man and just stood there.

"Vernon! A stranger!" she screamed. The man glared at Petunia. He walked up to her and looked her over.

"So you're the aunt. Interesting to see you in person. I wonder how scared you really are," said the man. He then turned toward Dudley and Vernon Dursley. He closed in on them and Dudley nearly fell backwards on his chair with fright. Harry by this time had come into the kitchen. He saw the man move towards his cousin and uncle.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. The man turned to face Harry. Unlike the menacing look that he had given Harry's family, the man now had a calm look upon his face. He took a chair and sat down.

" I am Raven Hawke," said the man. Raven looked toward the fridge.

"You wouldn't have a soft drink in the fridge, would you?" asked Raven. Harry gave him a cola.

"Cheers," Raven commented happily. "I do apologize for seeming odd," he said, " I came on behalf of the Weasely family."


End file.
